I Spy
by Aya8
Summary: A just turned twenty one year old, bored with her life, decides to investigate the living dead, and writes about it in her rose sparkled diary.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Spy (with my little eye, dead people?)

Summary: A just turned twenty one year old, bored with her life, decides to investigate the living dead and writes about it in her rose sparkled diary.

Disclaimers/Spoilers/Notes: Nothing belongs to me except Calliope Matthews. This idea's been running through my head for a while, figured I'd give it a try. It's not going to be all diary entries just so you all know.

Entry One:

Dear Diary,

Damn that's cliché, but these things that I see, I gotta tell someone…someone that won't knock me out and cart me to the bin either. You, my dear diary, fall to my safest bet. So here's the kicker: I see dead people.

No, really.

I'm not quoting _The Sixth Sense_ to be funny and when I say dead I mean not so much dead ghosts as live, breathing, and 'oh my god, I had an eyegasm!

I caught one in action the other night, it's the second time, and my opinions have formed that this guy, originally part of the mob, was making up for his err in life as a warrior of love and justice in death.

Okay, now that I've taken a page from Sailor Moon, you may not believe me anymore, but honestly, you're a book, with roses, sparkles, and jewels, even fancy paper, still a book though, no matter how gorgeous and special you are. My sister took great care in picking you out you know. So I suppose getting you to believe me isn't relevant, mostly I'm just venting where it's utterly safe. Could you imagine if someone read this? I'd be a full laughing stock.

Not that I'm very popular at work, school, or anywhere really-you know me, I'm that girl in the corner with the always braided pigtailed black hair and glasses. No, wait, the glasses were right, obscenely big black glasses too, but my hairs not so much black anymore. I accidentally dyed it completely yellow on one of my more ballsy days of trying to rebel from what's considered societal norms or so I keep telling myself, mostly I was just going for a golden look. What I got instead was a Lady Gaga _Telephone_ yellow, so that girl in the corner that used to blend in with the background, isn't me anymore.

Now, I'm a partial laughing stock at work, ergo 'full' used before. I even had one guy 'cock-a-doodle' at me as I was walking towards him. When I stopped and stared, he apologized, saying he thought the sun was rising again, and then he busted his gut with laughter.

Hardy, har, har…not.

These people at work are horrible, but I should probably get back to the main issue, the reason I decided to give you a go.

The specific question really, when going back to the fact that I see dead people, is how do I know these people are dead alive? I can sum it up in six words. Jaime Gallagher, research paper, perfect picture. I did a research paper on the Irish mob in my first year of college, now it's about my third year, and I still don't know what I want to do, but that's beside the point. I keep all of my writings, so when I saw him, well, he's definitely not someone you forget, especially with this dead alive guy rocking a red and black Bugatti, aka rich people car. So I immediately went to my paper stacks and confirmed it. I just need to be sure he's not some look a like relative.

I've made plans. I've gotten a black cat suit with black boots and a cap to shove my shockingly yellow hair under. Operation Find Out If Sexy Guy Is Dead: OFOISGID…okay so I need to work on a new name, but that's not as important. I'm officially a spy, a just turned twenty-one year old, needs to get a life, inexperienced spy.

How cool is that?

Calliope


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

**Diary entry two** is a much better beginning than 'dear dairy.'

I probably shouldn't be writing this at a table, in a bar, in the corner, but bars have never been my scene and I'm not sure what else to do, other than sit in a corner, huddled over a book.

Anyway, how have I never heard of _Sanctuary_? I've lived in this area for a while, probably passed it a couple of times, but it seemed completely nonexistent on my radar.

My first night following Mr. Gallagher and he goes to this place?

Honestly, you'd think it'd be more for females with all the eye candy working here. There are female waitresses, 'course the one I got insisted I had to go to the bar counter to order. What's the point of having 'waitresses' if that was the case, but me, being the coward I am, discarded my lame ass hat and purse on the booth seat, grabbed my wallet and walked up there.

Note, at this point, that I _did_ put on my tight black cat suit before I left and how incredibly uncomfortable I was standing between two beautiful men chugging back a beer while, I'm almost positive, eyeing my posterior. I could feel my face getting splotchy red spots.

And, of course, while waiting for the bartender to take my order there was a bird. Right! Why was there a bird? I have no idea. Talk about unsanitary, but none the less, I was still going to order food. I was starving and the aroma of steak, BBQ ribs, shrimp, and Gumbo, among other things, was too good to pass up over a bird.

I most definitely didn't think it was real when I poked at it either. Granted, not my brightest idea, but honestly I didn't expect it to hop back and ruffle its feathers like it was crazy.

Then the bloody beast did something horrible, causing _everyone_ to stare.

It squawked at me, loudly, and the noise bubbled from my throat before I could stop it, my weird scream that sounded more like a high pitched, but short, gasp. Then it trotted over to me, maybe even strolled if a bird could do it.

It was a freaking live _bird_ with an _attitude_! Yeah, mister high and mighty bird brain.

Here I am, my hands up in surrender, owning my mistake, and this hawk, as the man with the spider web tattoo informed me, struts his stuff like he was a human with hands on his hips demanding an explanation. The next thing I know the hawk squawks again and flies away.

And because I don't have a filter between my brain and mouth, I turn to yell at the snotty little devil, fist raised. "That's why cats are better!" I shouted and I kid you not, shook my fist at it, in the middle of a bar, where there are tons of people, most of them staring. "I oughta feed you to my cat," I'd added in a mumbled voice as if I hadn't embarrassed myself already. "Mr. Bigglesworth would be beside himself with the treat."

There I was yelling at a poor defenseless bird because I thought it copped an attitude.

I was the one that poked it after all. How would I feel if someone came along and poked me out of sleep?

Calliope

To be continued…

Next chapter is going to be a diary entry, but she's recalling the scene as if she was experiencing it right then and there. I've got a good part of it done too; chapters are going to be short so you know! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I put the character under Savitar, but the interaction clearly isn't limited to just him.

Point out mistakes!

Part Three:

_Diary entry two continued,_

So, here's how the scene went down:

"Personally, I like bears better," the gorgeous blond behind the counter with the 'drop your knickers' blue eyes responded.

I turned, startled at the smooth deep voice coming from in front of me, and then pondered the idea of a bear verses cat, curiously before responding, all the while, trying to ignore the rapid beating of my heart, and the fact that the little feathered beast had scared me to death. "Do bears eat rabid birds?"

The man raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side as he examined my face. "Rabid?"

I nodded. "That was like a horror movie, with the ruffling feathers and the rising, and all the loud squawking," I pointed after the hawk. "Sweet Jesus, I'll be surprised if I don't have nightmares for a month. Haven't you ever seen the movie _Birds_?" I paused. "Was he yours?" I asked as an after thought.

The blond god shook his head and bit his lip as if warding off a smile. "He doesn't _belong_ to anyone."

I placed my hand over my heart, rubbing absently. "You better call pest control," I supplied seriously.

He gave me an amused look. "You mean animal control?"

"Well, he seemed more like a pest than an animal. That thing strolled over to me and stared at me like I owed it an explanation for poking him. Just like a human in bird form if that was possible. It wasn't my fault he looked stuffed!" I pounded my free hand on the counter for emphasis. "Dear Lord…" I trailed off, still trying to calm my fast beating heart.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the bar.

Having someone size you up was always uncomfortable.

I raised an eyebrow, regarding the blond, "Do I not have a right to be here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and reached down for a dishrag, wiping the top of the bar, "Just curious."

"Well, if you must know I'm following the living dead."

He paused in his task, tensing slightly. "Ah, what?"

As I've stated before the filter between my mouth and brain is faulty.

"Living dead, meaning they should be six feet under, but he's alive, walking, and shooting people with these-these…things. There's this guy here, he was born in the 1900's and he's like still alive and-um," at this point I finally realized what the hell I was saying, it probably had something to do with how quite it got around me, and managed to suavely cover it up. "Never mind. I was just kidding," I chuckled and twirled my hair around my finger. "Really, that's not what I meant," I added, then swiftly pulled out my newly changed drivers' license that officially stated I was of legal age. "I just turned twenty-one. I heard this was a nice place."

He gave her a startled look. "Nice?" He cleared his throat, clearly covering up a laugh, then licked his bottom lip, but not before shifting his eyes to the guy on the other side, not the guy with the spider web tattoo, who'd informed her it was a hawk that copped the 'tude with her, but the one that hadn't spoken yet. It was like he was asking permission.

Hmm, he must be the boss man, night off and all.

"Then let me get you a shot."

I stupidly panicked of course, because I couldn't respond like a normal person, which would be to easy. I suppose it was a reasonable response though, after all, the guy I was following did shoot people those times I'd seen him.

Shoot as in shot, killed, dead.

I gasped, my eyes widening with fear as I backed away, once again raising my hands to ward off unknown danger. "You're gonna shoot me?"

His beautiful eyes widened in surprise. "What? No! I'm giving you a drink, on the house, okay?"

I instantly brightened giving him a huge smile. "Oh, thank you! That's very nice," Then after a moment, put my hand to my heart again, checking to make sure it was still beating after all the shock it had taken, and breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the thump. "I really thought you were gonna shoot me."

"I could tell. So this a-living dead guy from the 1900, couldn't he just be a look a like descendent?"

I snorted, a stray piece of hair fluttering at the breath that escaped. "No."

"Why?"

"Because where's the fun in that?" I realized what he did, what I did, and quickly tried to cover it up. "Not that I'm really here for that. It was a joke I tell ya."

He smirked, turning his head to look at someone that was seated at the other end of the bar, that _someone_ that I'd been following. "I see. I'm Kyle by the way."

There he was. Kyle had looked at him as if he knew. Did he know the living dead guy? It was a perfect view of Mr. Jamie Gallagher, Irish Mobster. It was then the guy looked up, dead at me. If a heart could really leap into ones throat, then it happened in those two seconds, and I almost choked.

I cleared my throat and carefully looked back to Kyle. "Calliope."

He gave what she assumed was his smooth, calming smile. "Figures."

I frowned and cocked my head to the side. "What figures?"

"That you'd have a name like that," he grinned deviously, clearly up to something.

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Take this as a compliment," he started, "-it's beautiful and eccentric, like you," he seemed to cautiously add the last part as he swiftly brought a miniature glass up and filled it with a yellow clear liquid, then placed a small white squared dish with two slices of lime and a pile of salt in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow, observing him suspiciously. "Are you hitting on me?"

This question actually made him laugh, I also noticed it caused a few smirks from the dark and sexy men beside me, I could even swear Gallagher had raised the corner of his mouth too. That was probably my imagination.

"Do you want me to hit on you?"

"I want you to—" I paused and glanced down at the contents he'd set in front me, "—to tell me what this is."

He gave me a knowing smile and nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna do one with you. First, lick the junction of your thumb and pointer finger like this."

"You're a weird one, aren'tcha?" I managed as I watched the saliva from his tongue glistening above his thumb.

"You have most definitely been hiding under a rock your _entire_ life," he commented. "Now, just try it."

Skeptically, I did.

"Okay, now sprinkle the salt over it," he paused, letting me do that before continuing. "Now, what you do is very quickly, lick the salt, knock back the drink, and pop in the lime."

I nodded, clearly, seeing I wasn't going to be able to back down. I'd gotten myself into this mess, now I needed to prove this is what I was here for less they think I'm a nutcase and call the po po.

So I did what he said, the only problem is the drink that looked mostly like colored water was so strong it burned and my gag reflex started up. The guy beside me, the one that hadn't spoken yet, moved so fast I didn't see him, but I felt the lime that I hadn't thought to grab before drinking, being pushed between my lips, the juice squeezing into my mouth cooling the burn.

When I had stopped coughing and could breathe again, I wiped the tears from my face, and then glanced up with accusing eyes. "You are trying to kill me."

He looked on with surprise, a look that made him look boyishly innocent, and dangerous all at once. Like she had surprised a bear in his hibernation, and of course, everyone knows not to do that. "I said the _lime_-gees I don't think I've ever seen someone almost throw it back up," he stated with disbelief. "Fast moves Sav, saved me from cleaning it up."

"You'll always remember your first drink," the man named Sav grinned heartily.

I turned, giving him a dull 'do you think you're funny' stare while I made note that his hand was still cradling my lower back.

"I do think I'm rather hilarious."

"I didn't say that out loud," I added absently, then slapped my hand on the bar, the white plate rattled from the force, and I gasped. "You read my mind! Stop that."

Another quiet pause before Sav laughed and nodded. "You got me. You're pretty quick to notice things normal people wouldn't notice," he stated. "And it's not Sav, it's Savitar."

I nodded. "Well," I snorted with laughter, "that's a funny name."

He lifted his beer, guzzled, and then nodded. "I suppose it is."

I believe I'm going to stop there, because this is where the real stuff starts. I'll leave it as a build up, if you will. Until tomorrow!

Calliope

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four:

"You want another drink?"

I snorted and shook my head, holding my hand up to ward off the glass he was pushing in my direction. Taking a page out of Buffy, I responded with extreme distaste, "A world of no."

I watched as he pushed the shot glass aside and then started adding some coca cola to a mixture of alcohol he'd been poring into a larger cup. "Try this one. It's sweet."

Leaning as far back as I could in the stool, I narrowed my eyes, watching him warily, as he added a brownish, honey colored liquid, before passing it to me. A gorgeous man yielding alcoholic beverages wasn't too bad, but when said gorgeous man was trying to shove those drinks down ones throat, well let's just say I didn't bring my Louisville slugger tonight.

"I don't think so," I mumbled to him, eyeing him with suspicion. "I am hungry though," I informed him before sniffing the air. "And since your waitress doesn't actually, you know, wait on people, she told me I needed to come up here."

I noticed his jaw clench slightly before he said anything. Clearly, I was frustrating him, but all I could think was 'join the crowd'.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take a steak, very rare, like 'two minutes on each side' rare, with some shrimp, and a baked potato."

The corner of his lip lifted in a sexy smirk, "And to drink?"

I scowled, resisting the urge to slap my hand on the counter again, these people already thought I was nuts, I surely didn't want to add to it, but it was clear this bartenders intentions. "You are trying to get me drunk," and before he could think of an excuse I raised my finger, pointing at him accusingly. "Don't deny it!"

He actually managed to look offended and guilty at the same time. Honestly!

"Do you shove drinks down everyone's throat or am I special?"

The irritation left his eyes almost as quickly as it had entered them and he transformed into a beautiful smiling young man, intent on seducing me, as he leaned forward and trailed a rough finger down my cheek. "You're special," he spoke softly, winking before he turned to put in the order.

I released the breath I'd been holding, probably a little more dramatically than necessary, but seriously, with gods number 1, 2, and 3 surrounding me…well what was a girl to do? I may be weird and slightly oblivious, but I wasn't totally immune.

Then it dawned on her. "He was insulting me wasn't he? 'You're special,'" I snorted. "Please. He knows the dead guy and he don't want to give up the info, that's what it is."

"Hmm, I thought you weren't here about the dead guy?" the guy with the spider tattoo responded.

Quick, topic change!

"Did that hurt?" I asked, suavely changing the subject, as I pointed to the tattoo.

"Not so suavely," Saviter chuckled.

I stiffened, turning to throw him a glare over my shoulder. "That is impolite! Now, I can't decide if you are reading my mind or if you're just intuitive," I cleared my throat and turned back towards Spiderman, but not before hearing a snort from Sav. "So, did that hurt?"

He shrugged coolly. "Not really."

I nodded and patted him on the back. "Not really meaning, oh god excruciating pain? I completely understand. I tried to get my ears pierced a year ago and chickened out while watching another girl have it done. That earring gun is fierce," I shook my head, staring back at the tattoo once more, "can't imagine sitting still for so long just for the pain of a pretty tattoo."

I looked up to see his lip curled in a 'what the fuck' kind of expression. I'd seen that face frequently on people when they spoke to me, but luckily it suddenly dawned on him that I'd called his tattoo _pretty_. Men were so easy to read.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Well, you look highly offended. It's the pretty thing right?"

"This is not a_ pretty_ tattoo," he demanded, confirming my suspicion.

I shook my head. "It is pretty, don't deny it."

He seemed to be at a loss for words as he tried once, then twice to think of something to say. Then he shifted his astonished gaze to the man behind me. "Is she human?" he demanded.

I frowned and tucked my hair behind my ears. "What else would I be, a crazy bird that has an attitude about people poking him?" I paused, frowning slightly before voicing an earlier thought. "Really though, if I _were_ a bird, I wouldn't like it too much if someone came and poked me awake. I kind of feel bad now. I traumatized him," I said, feeling terribly distraught. "Poor little guy."

Now, I was determined to find the hawk and apologize, but it had to be quick. I peaked swiftly at the dead alive guy, sighing in relief that he was still there. I couldn't let my mishap with the evil, but slightly more justified, hawk distract me for too long.

"Do you think the hawk would understand if I apologized?"

"No," a deep, menacing voice came from behind me.

I yelped in surprise and turned to see a tall brownish blond haired man standing over me. "Are you the owner of the bird?"

"Hawk, the hawk," he snapped way angrier than he should've been.

"Holy shitake mushrooms, just breathe-um what's your name?"

"His name is Jasyn and he was just about to apologize for his rude behavior. Weren't you Gerakian?"

"Is that another word for jerk?" I asked Savitar.

He shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze glued to the man towering over me. I turned to stare as well.

It seemed to be the thing to do.

It was then that I noticed Jasyn had the same blue eyes of that bird. "You're the hawk!" I screamed, pointing my finger crazily.

There was no way both could have the same eyes and not be the same, but of course the more logical it seemed usually meant the crazier I sounded. If I could've banged my head against the bar counter without making myself look even more insane I'd probably have done it by now.

Silence filled the room and I realized how stupid I must've looked. He was the hawk, for sure. What a moron!

I cleared my throat, ran my fingers through my yellow hair, and gave a timid 'stupid me' laugh. "I'm just kidding. I'm not crazy. It was just a joke," I added another chuckle for oomph.

She was clearly sounding like a loon every time she spoke. The last thing she needed was _another_ threat involving authorities locking her up in a white room where no one would ever see her again.

The sound of a plate hitting the wood seemed to echo, the smell of the steak made me drool, it also helped that the food showed up at just the right time.

"Talk about timing," I grinned up at Kyle, who seemed to be entranced with my face. I quickly grabbed the plate and walked to the safe corner in the table, where I had first started out my night.

So that's what happened not but three minutes ago and as I sit writing about it in this corner, I can feel people stare at me. All I wanted to do was get out of there, but Mr. Gallagher, my mission for the night, had yet to leave.

This was probably going to be a long night.

Calliope

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 05:

Entry 3 –The rest of the night

I've just found something out, something I wouldn't have ever guessed, and I'll forever be in love with these warriors of the night, these silent heroes. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm spewing about, well, here's how the rest of the night went:

"Hey."

The deep hypnotic male voice startled me out of my mouthgasm. The intense pleasure of eating the juiciest, perfectly rare, steak with Cajun seasoning was not enough to distract from _that _sinfully sexy voice.

I looked up to see my target hovering over me. I quickly went back to my meal, trying to be as casual as possible as I popped another piece of the succulent steak into my mouth. Chewing, I glanced back up, and spoke around the piece of meat in my mouth.

Hey, I never said I had manners.

"I know what you are," I managed.

He raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it."

"You're a warrior of love and justice. Like Sailor Moon, only you know, you should've been dead years ago," I paused and swallowed. "How right am I?"

I watched as he glanced back towards the man that looked like a blue Goth god and then turned back towards me. The thought suddenly struck me as I watched the exchange and I couldn't help but let it out. "Or you're a hit man, possibly with the mob since you keep glancing back at that blue god fellow. He must be the boss."

"You're incredibly observant for a human," he mumbled.

I frowned, wondering if he realized what he'd said. "Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

He shook his head, holding a hand up as if to ward off the comment. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, it sure sounded like it. So what if I don't look like a goddess or have powers that could, like, you know, turn you into a frog," I scolded him.

The puzzled look on his face was almost worth taking his insult. "Ah, what?"

"And you think I'm the stupid one for being human. Lordy," I sighed heavily before taking another bite.

Now he seemed to get a little irritated. "I didn't say that. You know if you really did think this and it was true, shouldn't you be afraid?"

I shrugged, not having to think about it long. "Why would I be afraid of you? You _save _the world every day. You're like, a freaking super hero. In my mind, if what I think you are is correct, you _are_ that silent warrior that fights for love and justice," I raised an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes over the Sailor Moon line, "and no one is supposed to know, so you go every night without thanks. So, you know," I paused to shrug once again, trying to let this unbelievable moment sink in, thinking the more he let me talk the more right I was, "thank you for everything you do. If I'm right, and your silence is telling me that I am, you're _my_ hero," I smiled happily at him.

It seemed to take him a while to register what I'd said, but as it sunk, in the corner of his mouth slowly lifted with each passing second, before he glanced over at the man beside him, the one he'd previous called Ash. "That was surprisingly pleasant."

Ash was curiously watching my face as if he was studying me, or waiting for me to jump out, and say I had just been kidding. "Not every day we get a thank you. It's appreciated," he nodded.

They must have been too baffled to deny it!

"Ah-ha!" I cried out. "I am right! I totally knew you weren't a hit man. You aren't scary enough."

Both men snorted.

I grinned happily up at the wanna be mobster. "So I'm right?" I asked again.

He folded his thick arms across his broad chest. "I won't deny or confirm."

I did a wiggle gleefully on the chair before continuing. "Hey, can I get an autograph?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Instead of answering, I fished around for a piece of paper and a pen, and then handed it to him. He stared at it in horror for about a minute before signing and when he was finished, I then prompted him to pass it to his boss, who seemed thoroughly amused by the situation as he also signed the paper.

"So, what about you two?" I asked Otto and Saviter. "Are you like them?"

"Why don't you tell us what you think?" Saviter suggested.

"I think no, but you definitely aren't normal," I mumbled, then realized what I said and backtracked. "Not like that's a bad thing. I wasn't insulting you."

"Didn't take it as such, so what do you see?" he asked.

I frowned at the way he asked the question, as if he thought I was physic, which I'm pretty sure I wasn't. "If I don't get thrown in a psycho ward for this one…you are, like, around tons of human animals."

"If she doesn't stop saying 'like'…" I heard Jamie mumble with irritation.

Saviter raised an eyebrow. Otto whistled before asking. "What is she? Psychic?"

"No," I said at the same time Saviter nodded.

I shook my head in denial. "You are so wrong. 'Cause listen, if I were psychic, I'd have won the lottery."

He smiled at me and took a drink. "Ash was going to wipe your mind, but I'm here to say, it won't work," he commented in Ash's direction.

"Her hair is ungodly," she heard Otto whisper randomly.

"Hey, leave my hair alone and I won't start in on yours," I responded snappily.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Well, I just don't know," I harrumphed. "Give me a second and I'll, like, find something."

"Stop saying 'like.' It's like nails on a chalk board," Jamie gritted his teeth.

"You say it," I grumbled half-heartedly.

He growled. No, not that sexy growl people read about in romance novels, but a real true growl that scared the holy hell out of me.

I cleared my throat, and turned my attention back to the man that had brought me into this conversation with four beautiful men at my table, watching me as I shoved bites of food into my mouth while talking at the same time.

"Hm," I started and then let the smile spread across my face, "wouldn't it be cool if you put on a Sailor Moon uniform and started screaming, 'In the name of the moon…"

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "No, it wouldn't. What is your obsession with Sailor Moon?"

I lifted my steak sauce covered fork and used it as a pointing utensil. "Hey, that's quality anime and manga. I grew up on it."

"Oh please!"

I snorted and then shrugged, letting it drop. "Sorry if I caused you any trouble by following you."

He shook his head. "Talk about topic changing. I just got whiplash," he said and then shrugged. "It was, probably, the most interesting night of my life." He paused for a moment, as he regarded her, as if he was thinking about his next move. He sighed and reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a small white index card with black fancy lettering. "Here's my card, if you're ever in trouble, we'll help."

My eyes widened. "Holy cripes! I just got a guaranteed get out of jail free card," I cried out, happily accepting.

He frowned. "I won't get you out of jail, don't call me if you get arrested. I wasn't talking about that type of help, I was talking about…"

I waved my hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Haven't you ever played Monopoly? It was joke."

The men around me shouted with laughter.

To be continued…

So, obviously, I haven't updated this in a while so there's probably a lot of inconsistencies. I actually might end it here, but just in case I change my mind I put TBC. Let me know what you think and please point out mistakes. Also, sorry for the lack of detail, I'm starting to run low.

Update 01/28/2013:

I'm going to continue it. A few reviews requesting I don't end it, plus an idea sparked encouraged the continuation, however, I have completed what I had originally intended for this story, so it may take longer than usual to get the next chapter out. I am working on it bit by bit. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

After two reviewers requested I didn't stop writing I decided to reread what I had written and, I've got to say, my sense of humor is strange. I've decided to continue, obviously, but the problem is I've written everything that I had planned for this story, which is one of the reasons for the long wait in an update.

I used a sub genre of romance, but hadn't planned on doing anything with it. Any requests on who she should have a spark with?

Part Six:

Entry 5,

The night had gone on without anything else strange happening, until I decided to leave, then all bloody hell broke loose.

I'm not taking a note out of Harry Potter when I say bloody either. I mean it was _really_ gushing red blood and sliced skin with yellow chunks of fat, tissue, and…painful stuff!

Currently, I'm in a part of Sanctuary that caters to shifting animals when they get hurt, and just got patched up myself by the delicious, personal Sanctuary Veterinarian. That's right, I said it! Shifting animals…Cats!

::Scene set::

"_It's been spiffy talking with you, but I have a job to get to."_

It was the last sentence I'd spoken to that group of gorgeous men and it wouldn't seem to leave my mind. Honestly, could I have said anything dorkier?

Spiffy?

Really?

Nodding to the blond beauty at the door with a bow and arrow tattoo, I walked towards the alley where I'd parked my car, hoping I hadn't gotten a ticket. I couldn't very well park in the parking lot; it had been way too crowded. I don't like cars as it is. I mean they're pretty and everything, but me driving them is a whole other story. I was lost in my thoughts, but not too lost to ignore the deep warning growl in the middle of the alley. Stopping my tracks, I turned slowly to see a tiger.

I couldn't scream like a normal person. Of course not because calling for help would've been the smart thing to do, instead I taunted the beast. I swallowed and poked myself in the thigh to get it to shift backwards. "Hello kitty."

At least my mind was telling me to try and move my body, but it wasn't enough of a fight flight response to get away because after the word 'kitty' left my mouth the tiger pounced on me. The sharp hot pain sliced through my gut and I felt wet blood trickling down my ruined cat suit.

For some odd reason I had a feeling that the tiger was holding back, like it didn't want to kill me, it just wanted to play with me. I felt like shouting at it. Explaining it wasn't proper to play with food. Clutching my stomach I voiced my opinion, letting it know that it really ought naught to be playing with me.

I swear the tiger chuckled and for some reason it reminded me of a man with the bluest eyes one could ever imagine. Eyes that reminded me of that moment before the sun rises, just when the skies is such a pure blue it could almost bring you to tears at the beauty. The difference is those 'human' eyes belonged to a tiger that was about to have a rather boney lunch.

Nausea washed over me as I clutched my stomach, hoping to stop the bleeding and possibly ward off the sharp debilitating pains that shot through me. Chunks of vomit filled my throat and I broke out into a cold sweat trying to deal with the pain and hold it down. On the up side, I knew if I did throw up I would at least get another taste of that succulent steak.

When I noticed the tiger advancing on me again I quickly scooted back against the brick wall next to a green dumpster. The scrape of the bricks against my back normally would have bothered me, but at that time I was really hoping the wall would come alive. That it would come alive and save me for all the times I've run into them. If they hadn't been in my way I wouldn't have run into them, therefore making their existence meaningful. Making anyone's existence meaningful deserves a life saving experience at least once, but the wall remained motionless.

I turned my head sideways and with a bloody hand, I petted the bricks soothingly, coaxingly. "Wall," I cried up to it in a pitifully weak voice. I was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss. "Now would be a good time to bash the tiger in the head. I'm just too pretty to die-" I paused. "…and if you don't buy that, I'm definitely too young to die."

It did what nothing else had done at least. Mostly it was probably my insane ramblings to an inanimate object that seemed to baffle even this wild animal. I wish I could muck it up as a delusional moment from the gaping claw marks at my stomach, but it really wasn't the first time I'd spoken to a wall. I swear walls move. Have since I was three, blamed many a skinned knee on them too.

"Oh kitty," I pleaded as I noticed it advancing again. I spit out a mouth full of blood and then pouted my lips at it. I'm not above begging for my life and maybe that's what it would take. "Please don't eat me. I can get you a huge, _elephant sized,_ raw steak. You'll never go hungry again. Hey-" my eyes widened with anticipation. "I'll let you live with me. I have other cats, 'course they are strictly off the menu, but you could be my pet…err, well I suppose it would be the other way around. Usually is for cats, 'cause you definitely don't see them picking up our feces."

If a tiger could laugh, I was pretty sure I'd just heard it. It wasn't a melodious laugh that captured your attention and made you want to never hear anything else either. My attention was for sure captured, but the fear that followed that sound almost had me pee my panties.

Death by tiger…maybe I could be famous after this.

I closed my eyes, accepting my fate, until I heard another roar that sounded very different from the tigers. It wasn't as deep, but just as hauntingly beautiful. I popped an eye open to take a peak.

"Oh come on, I'm really not that great of a catch. I have no meat on me. One of you couldn't have a decent meal on me, let alone two," I whimpered with despair, but the black panther that had growled barely acknowledged me before putting itself between me and the tiger.

Oh.

Oh. Oh!

"SUPER KITTY!" I cried out. "Are you gonna save me girl?"

The panther made a snuffing noise and slide it's shockingly sparkling green eyes towards me with a bemusement that startled me.

"You cats are definitely not cats," I mumbled.

"They're both male," a voice spoke softly next to me.

I jolted, cringing as pain shot through my midriff. I glanced up to see Savitar looming over me, leaning against the wall like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Jesus…Lurch…make some noise when you move. I'm injured here."

He raised an eyebrow and did a once over, pausing at my stomach, before continuing down to my bent knees. He shrugged. "You'll live. It's barely worse than a scratch."

"Hogwash," I retorted, feeling suddenly like Harry Potter just as he was finding out about the Wizarding world. "I'm _practically_ dying."

He gave a tiny chuckle before letting his head fall back against the wall, his black hair jostling with the gentle breeze as he watched the animals circle.

"Already making ripples," he commented with amusement.

I ignored him, slightly angry that he couldn't realized I was about to bleed to death, or just keel over from the pain. How rude. Deciding that dwelling on it would do no good, I turned my gaze to the animals in front of us as they continued circling.

"My circling can out do your circling," I tried to lower my voice so that it sounded more male.

"What?"

I heaved a sigh, wishing I didn't have to always break things down for men. "I'm role playing. You can be the tiger, I'll be the panther. My panther's smarter than your tiger, that's why I'm the panther. I'm _clearly_ smarter."

"_Your_ panther?" he asked with disbelief, his eyes wide as glanced down at me, his arms unfolding and his nonchalant leaning disappearing.

I nodded and shifted my legs out from under me. The tingling of them falling asleep was starting to get really uncomfortable. "I think I'll take him home after this. He is saving me after all."

He slowly slid down the wall, kneeling in front of me as his eyes searched my face.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the intense stare I glanced down to look at the drying blood on my cat suit and hands. "Did blood splatter on my face?"

He shook his head, lifting his hand dismissively, but continued to stare at me, like I was a new specimen and he was a Microbiologist. "I can't _see_ everything with you," he mumbled in awe. "Only bits and pieces, huh. That's never happened before."

Uh, was that supposed to make sense?

"Uh, was that supposed to make sense?" I voiced the question out loud. "Besides, I've already taken the role of nonsensemaker, so you can't have it."

"You do always say what's on your mind don't you?"

I nodded. "For instance, right now, I feel like humming Bodicea by Enya from that movie Sleepwalkers. You know, the one with all those cats?" I shrugged. "Or I just might barf and faint from the pain…"

Savitar snorted. "What if I tell you that panther _belongs_ to _me_?"

I contemplated the question, but shrugged in the end. "I'm no thief, but I'll tell you, you'll just have to part ways and let bygones be bygones. That panther is going home with me after this. Where he'll get elephant sized steaks for life. I hope he doesn't have an appetite for Mr. Bigglesworth though."

To be continued…

Okay, so it might be lacking in the detail department and I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes (please point them out, I'll fix them)…it's definitely not my best stuff, but I figured it was time for an update and I kind of have an idea now where I can take this.


	7. Chapter 7

So, I'm slowly getting away from the journal entries and trying to make it like the action is happening right then. Let me know what you think about that!

Part Seven:

"Jesus, stop being a baby. It's mostly superficial," the Vet said.

I scoffed. "Superficial my ass, that beast took a chunk out of me, and it hurts. Can't you give me something?"

He shook his head. "You gotta be kidding me. You have the pain tolerance of a two year old!"

"Damn straight, now hand over some drugs before I die."

"You aren't going to die; you barely even need a stitch."

"But I need them all the same," I argued. "I don't like stitches." I pouted. "And hey, I should get something for lettin' you see my goodies."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You barely have any _goodies_."

I lifted myself onto my elbows and scowled at him. "It isn't polite to insinuate a woman is flat chested. I'm perfectly happy with my B-cups."

"Okay, that's it. Get off my table!" he demanded, his face slightly red with anger.

Since I made him angry and _was_ being highly irritating, I gave him a pretty pout, one that my mother and father could never resist. "Hey, don't get huffy. I'm the vic here. I really do feel like I'm dying. I'm sorry I'm such a pain. My pain tolerance _is_ very low, but since everyone here seems to be all magical why can't you just jiggle your hands and make it go away?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, abracadabra and poof gone with the tiger flayed skin."

He rolled his eyes. "There is no _flaying_. It's a kitten scratch."

I nodded, "…from a tiger, meaning it's freakin' huge! Have you ever been shish kabob'ed with tiger claws? It's not pleasant."

He spluttered. "Wh-what shish kabob? There's nothing!" he cried out helplessly.

"It's this food that's speared with a rod and you…"

He held a hand up, his eyes wide with warning. I realized then that he knew what a shish kabob was and that perhaps it was time for me to be silent. I watched as he took a deep breath before turning away.

"I clear a room out in record time, don't I boy?" I mumbled to the panther that had been sitting eerily in a corner with green eyes flashing occasionally. "One of my talents, I suppose. Though sometimes I wish it weren't," I paused, giving the panther a suggestive smile. "Do you wanna snuggle?"

I patted the seat next to me and watched the panther cock his head to the side. It was too cute. I almost squealed from it as I beckoned him to come closer. The panther's shoulders rose at it seemed to take a deep breath before sauntering over to me and plopping down beside me, sitting on his hiney like a soldier protecting the queen.

I reached forward and patted him on the head. "My favorite parts on a cat are the ears. I hope you don't mind," I mumbled before capturing the pointed fuzzy and stroking it. The deep purring that started let me know he didn't mind.

"I don't know why Savitar brought you here and not to a human doctor. I don't have time for this," the Vet growled as he came back in with a paper cup of water and a pain pill. When he handed it to me I promptly popped the white pill to the back of my throat and guzzled the much needed water down my parched throat, cringing slightly as it burned.

"It's not like I'll be here forever. I plan on taking SK home and getting him a big juicy—"

"What the hell is SK?" the Vet cut me off.

I scowled up at him for the interruption, but ignored it and answered his question. "Super Kitty," I supplied, continuing to stroke the panther's ear. "That's what I'm calling him."

"You can't take him home," Savitar came in out of no where. "But I wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to take me home." The corner of his mouth lifted suggestively as he sat on the other side of me.

"Why?"

Savitar raised an eyebrow. "Why would you take me home?"

"No, why can't I take SK home?"

Savitar chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders before letting his hand travel down the curve of my back. "SK has a wife and kids."

My eyes widened with excitement. "Ooh, baby panthers! I'll take 'em all!" I quickly patted SK's shoulders and informed the cat to quickly go get his family and they could have elephant steaks for life too. …with saucers of milk.

Then reality set in as I quickly calculated my finances. I could barely afford a steak for myself, but it would be worth getting a second job. Having multiple Super Kitties at my back and I'd never get attacked by tigers, or mugged, or anything else. I decided rather quickly that I'd go job hunting tomorrow for a second job.

"You can work at the Sanctuary if you insist on having a second job, but let's get back to me going home with you. Or you going with me. Ever been to the beach?" Savitar spoke softly and strangely close to my ear.

He was so close in fact I had to pull away slightly. "I haven't been to the beach, it's dangerous."

He frowned suddenly, looking baffled as he searched my face. "It's dangerous?"

I nodded and started stroking SK's head. "I can't swim."

Savitar scooted closer. "I'd love to teach you how. Take a vacation and we'll go. Actually, I'll call your work personally and order them to give you time off."

I snorted. "I'd love to see that. My boss is a douche bag. He'd never agree, plus I have bills…oh great, reality has set in again. Darn it," I groaned as I felt a heaviness on my shoulders.

I was always a month behind on all my bills. Honestly why did he bring this up again?

"I brought it up because I'd like to not only teach you how to swim, but also teach you in other ways," he supplied, running his fingers down my side. "You are a virgin, aren't you?"

Whoa, wait, what?!

"That is…to say…" I paused. "You mean SEX?"

He licked his bottom lip, stopping it from twitching in amusement. "Well, yes actually."

I shook my head vehemently, waving my hands to ward him off at the same time. "Oh no, no, no…I-I don't even know you!"

He pulled away shrugging nonchalantly. "We can build up to that."

"I don't think so and what makes you think I'm gonna go to the beach with you anyhow?"

He raised an eyebrow and reached into his pocket pulling out a black cell phone. "When I get off the phone with you boss and you have paid time off, you'll change your mind."

"What are you, a magician? I'm telling you it won't happen! My boss hates me. If you haven't noticed I can be a little annoying."

He lifted a finger, successfully shushing me as he got up and started pacing back and forth. A few mumbled words and possibly even a threat before he handed the phone to me. I took the phone cautiously, not really thinking he could get my boss at this time of night, but when I placed the phone against my ear everything was confirmed.

I'll be a monkey's aunt.

My eyes widened and I shook my head in disbelief as I handed him the phone.

"How very double-oh-seven of you," I spoke with amazement. "I can't believe it worked."

He gave me a wide toothy grin. "So the beach?"

"What beach?" I asked, not fully believing I was seriously contemplating it.

"Wherever."

"Who's paying?"

He knelt down in front of me. "Of course I am," he said, dropping his large hands on my knees.

I smacked his hands away. "No sex!" I scolded.

He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "We'll see, but you can't say no to a free vacation, right?"

"If you end up being a serial killer I'll come back and haunt you."

"So that's a yes?"

I sighed heavily and blew a stray piece of my yellow hair out of my face. "I'm deathly afraid of water. I can't even take baths, I have to shower or I hyperventilate."

His eyes seemed to twinkle as he gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll fix that."

I decided before I'd actually decided, it seemed. Free vacation, plus time paid from work, it was a no brainer. The guy had saved me after all, well, at least he had a hand in it. SK still got most of that credit. Maybe I could get a hat. I love hats.

"You can get as many hats as you want," he said.

"Really?" When he nodded it sealed the deal. I was going to have the time of my life or I would very soon be rotting in the ground. Well you don't get anywhere in life without taking chances. Either way it would be an adventure. It would also be an awesome stepping stone in my career as a spy.

"I'm in!" I cried out.

Here goes nothing.

To be continued…

So this chapter was very dialogue happy and lacked good description, all the same, I hope it was enjoyed! I'm not really sure about Savitar's character so if you think he's not in character let me know. Also anyone remember the Vets name? Please supply it to me and of course review! Thanks.

"That is…to say…you mean SEX?" Firefly - Kaylee


End file.
